The research proposal is designed to enable continued participation in the primary breast cancer therapy group -- NSABP. The overall aim of the NSABP is to improve disease free survival and overall survival in patients with primary operable breast and colorectal cancer. The Cross Cancer Institute has been an NSABP member since January 1978 and is currently following 124 patients on long-term adjuvant protocols. We certainly expect to maintain our new patient accrual at 22 - 25 patients per year, and hope to increase our new patient accrual to 30 - 35 patients per year. The entry of these patients into the NSABP protocol will enable a more rapid and effective evaluation of current therapeutic regimens and will provide information for the design of future studies.